Untitled as of now
by sasodei-iz-awesome
Summary: Echizen Ryoma has now come back to Japan after winning in her category in America. She now has to deal with her crazy family, her annoying teammates... And a new guy that keeps popping up whenever. She's starting to like him, but only time will tell!
1. Chapter 1

SO, I've decided to name this story… yeah, still don't have a name. So reviews with names would be TOATS appreciated. :D ANYWAYS, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates but y'all… when I accepted this story, I didn't have a lot to do. Now, junior year has decided to jump in and say "HEY, HERE'S ALL THE WORK FOR YA!" and it's reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally bogging me down… Moreover, I'm busy and updates will **NOT BE DAILY**. :( I know, I'm upset too. *cries in emo corner* I can't promise anything, because I don't wanna break them.

LOVE Y'ALL THOUGH! :D

Important Things to Note:

-Ryoma will NOT be in middle school. This story is set in high school. Ryoma is a "freshman" in Japanese terms and a sophomore in American terms. She's going to get upset when she's told that she's a "fish" again. X)

-The rule above will apply to all of the characters. Like, Fuji, Tezuka, Yukimura and them will still be seniors but just about to go to college cause there's gonna be a seq-uhhhhh, JUST CAUSE GUYS…

-BL and 3 OCs are in this story. PLEASE. GET OVER IT. Yes, I'm going to use OCs and write BL. Why? BECAUSE I CAN. Are they good OCs? Well, that's for you to decide. I can't tell you what you think is good cause I'm biased. Most of my stuff is pretty bad but I'm trying to make this pretty darn awesome. :/ So reviews are helpful. :)

Chapter 1: Japan, Say Hello to Your Newest Star!

Echizen Ryoma (1) yawned and stretched before rising out of her airplane seat. Brushing the bangs that flew just into her eyes, the young girl blinked golden eyes and scrounged up her emerald-tinted jet black hair before slapping on her signature white cap. Opening the overhead, she mumbled an apology to the passenger whom she bumped trying to get her carry-on.

Her carry-on was her tennis bag. It was her single piece of luggage since she had already had her belongings sent earlier in the week. Honestly, why her parents thought it was okay that she stay in America with those two idiots (2), she had no clue. Sighing while trying to find her black iPod Classic, the girl moved along the aisle after retrieving said item and pressing play only to hear Tae-yaeng's voice in "I'll Be There" (3).

Smiling slightly, she nodded her head along to the beat. She threw her bag over her without having to remove her headphones. (That was a plus when you used cordless headphones.) Walking down past the gate, Ryoma went looking until she heard two voices scream (yes. There was no mistake in the usage of that word. They literally _screamed_.) her name.

"RYOOOOOOOOOOOMAAAAAAAAAAAA! :D"

Turning into the direction of her siblings and putting away her iPod for fear that her eardrums would finally burst this time around. A little mad at her "twin" sister and older brother for being public nuisances, she was sort of glad to see them. It had been a while after all. Sighing, she looked over her siblings to see that they had changed in the almost-year that they'd been separated.

Echizen Azami(4) was a very pale girl not unlike her sister. Also like Ryoma, she had jet black hair but instead of emerald green tints, her tints were blood-red and her hair was very curly naturally. Her bright, crimson eyes were shining brilliantly as she looked upon Ryoma. Her clothes consisted of a simple dark red mini-skirt that was ruffly and full of sparkles. She wore platform wedges that had white accents and a one-sleeved shirt that had a cut-off on the one sleeve. The shirt was pure black and the sleeve flared out until a little bit above her elbow. She accessorized with silver jewelry pieces.

Echizen Ryoga had definitely grown taller. In a plain light blue polo paired with khaki shorts, the oldest of the Echizen children definitely looked his age of 22. In fact, even now he was receiving second glances and whispered conversations about how his hair was just the right kind of messy bed-head "I just had sex" hair that almost _every_ single girl loves. He was wearing flip-flops and had his Bluetooth in his right ear like as was normal for him.

Ryoga was the one who ran the family business, after all.

Silently thanking every and any deity out there that she did not have to deal with that business, Ryoma headed towards her crazy siblings. She got there eventually and dumped her things on Ryoga.

Unfortunately for her though…

"OMG, I thought you were NEVER going to make it, nee-chan!"

"Yooooo, Ochibi! Your plane took FOREVA to get here! Azami and I waited for such a looooong time until we finally saw your face!"

"So, how was America?"

"Wait a minute, is this SERIOUSLY all yours…? What about baggage?"

"I mean, I heard that there were hot guys, but after being with those two I'm surprised you're not scarred, or damaged or something!"

"Awwww, c'mon, Ochibi! Just cause I'm the oldest doesn't mean I wanna carry everything!"

Eye twitching madly, Ryoma proceeded to thwack both siblings.

"Ow, what was that for nee-chan/Ochibi?"

"Shut. Up. Both of you. No, Ryoga, my luggage was already sent to the house so just carry the ONE bag lazy. Aza, I'll tell how America was after I've had a nap AFTER… we've gotten home. So, let's just go."

Azami laughed and linking arms with her sister simply nodded before opening her mouth to chatter mindlessly about Japan and their school that Ryoma would attend starting in a few days. Ryoga followed along carrying the duffel, interjecting with a comment here and there. Ryoma for the most part simply half-listened and half-relaxed knowing she was in the country where her ancestry was from.

* * *

Sighing, Ryoma walked down the sidewalk in her customary white tennis shorts and polo with her racket propped on one shoulder. Her shorts were much shorter than regular tennis shorts because having lived with a sister who proved that "less clothing was better", she simply got used to the freedom that came with it. Of course, nothing she or her sister wore was scandalously short. Rather, all articles of clothing were short enough to allow almost total freedom of movement but more than long enough to cover everything and still have inches of material.

She thought back to how she got home and smirked. She had _told_ Ryoga to not drive so fast…

_"What the-Ryoga, I thought you said I WAS GOING TO DRIVE?"_

_"Whaaaaaat, when did I say that, 'Zami?"_

_"Hmmm, ohhh, geeee, I dunnooo, I THINK WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT YOU BROUGHT HOME SOME W-"_

_"OKAY, OKAY, YOU WIN! HERE!"_

_…of course, her idiot brother hadn't realized that simply letting go of the wheel and sulking in his chair was **not** letting Azami drive. So, the next 45 minutes to the house were then spent with everyone freaking out. Ryoga forgetting he could take control of the wheel again, Azami screaming her head off and trying to take control so they wouldn't die, and the car still moving at the death speed of 80 mph it had been. (Ryoga NEVER took his foot of the pedal throughout the whole ordeal.) As for Ryoma, she was simply stunned to her seat, too scared to even move._

_They didn't stop this until they finally appeared in the driveway, completely wind-blown and all with varying levels of shock on their faces. Suddenly, Ryoma started giggling and soon the other two joined in, the giggling escalating to full blown-out laughter soon enough. Grasping their stomachs, they didn't stop laughing even when Nanako and their parents came out. When asked what was so funny, all 3 simply shook their heads and chuckled some more. _

_Ryoma was lifted out of the convertible and hugged by her cousin and mother. Her father gave her a gruff squeeze and wink while welcoming her home again. They all went inside and continued the celebration of another family member home. Only one more to go._

Good grief, that was hilarious. Chuckling again, she added a small bounce in her step while looking for the street tennis courts that her father said were nearby. She was simply bounding along when she crashed into some _idiot_-

"Hey, what the- Oh, oh, I'm so sorry!" A pair of worried jet black eyes stared into her golden ones. With him sprawled all over her, she simply glared back and pushed lightly on his body. He immediately turned red and scrambled up. Pulling on strands of his wavy black hair, he nervously chewed his lip.

"I'm really, really sorry about that. Um, my name's Kirihara Akaya."

"…Echizen Ryoma. It's really-"

"Ah, Echizen-chan, let me make it up to you! Here's my number, be sure and text me whenever you're free so I can take you out somewhere! I gotta go for now, but I'll see ya later!"

And then the boy ran off. Ryoma stared at the little slip of paper that he had pulled out and written hastily on and sighed. Great, she'd have to deal with him later. Still going on, she finally chanced upon the tennis courts. Sighing in quiet happiness, she almost peed herself when she heard her name being called.

"RYOOOOOOOMA-NEEEEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAN!"

There was her stupid sister, waving her arm frantically at Ryoma. Azami had a bright smile and was genuinely happy to see her sister… to save her from the freaks who were hitting on her, as usual.

Groaning at her sister's stupid luck, Ryoma made her way over to her sister with the biggest scowl on her face. Glaring at what looked like high-schoolers, she nodded a hello to her sister.

"Well, as much fun as I had talking with you guys, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally gotta go now!"

Ryoma stared at her sister wide-eyed.

"C'mon nee-san! *whisper* No, seriously, let's go. I'll take you to the courts that are way more private that way I can get some great pictures!"

Nodding, she simply let herself be dragged, but not before she saw a gray-haired teen… at least, she was pretty sure it was gray hair. _Who has gray hair_, she thought.

"Here we are!"

As much as Ryoma had wanted to be alone, she wasn't upset at the fact that she was with her sister. After all, Azami and she were still sisters born seconds apart. There was also the fact that Azami then went off saying that she wanted to go photograph some leaf or something and she was ultimately left alone. Smiling at her luck, she started bouncing the ball up and down when someone yelled at her, "Hey, are you alone? Would you like to have a match?"

Looking up, Ryoma saw a boy who looked around her age with brown hair and eyes and a small 'x'-shaped scar on his head. Shrugging, she said, "Yeah, sure. It'll be good practice." As was customary, the guy blushed once he heard her talk. She mentally cursed her soft voice and scowled for good measure. He stammered, "Ah, um, ok. S-smooth or rough?" "Smooth."

The racket landed and of course, it was rough.

"Ah, um, I'll-"

"**Fine**. But, you'll regret it later on."

Gulping the poor boy moved back to serve… and proceeded to have his butt royally served to him on a platter.

"That is game, I believe. It's too bad we didn't bet anything." Smirking, Ryoma went to the other side to help the boy up. Gaping at her, he accepted the help and started stammering again. Ryoma held up her hand.

"Ah, it's really ok. I just wanted to show you that just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you can take me lightly… which is what you did. Anyways, I never caught your name. You could be a cool training partner."

"Fuji."

"…so, that's your name? You want me to call you just that?"

"Wait, you **don't **know the name Fuji?" Ryoma could've slapped something.

"Weeeeell, considering I asked, **yeah**, I think I don't know the name Fuji. Why? Should I?

The boy felt excited. Finally, someone who could see his worth without thinking about his brother!

"Oh, sorry! The name's Fuji Yuuta. But just call me Yuuta."

"Ok, then just call me Ryoma. So, do you li-"

"AH, OMG, ARE YOU HITTING ON A BOOOOOOOOOOOOY? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, MY NEE-CHAN IS BECOMING A GIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRL!"

Eye twitching, (she seemed to do that a lot where her siblings were concerned) she and Yuuta turned to see her sister coming back with another brown-haired boy who was smiling with his eye shut which made it creepy.

"Ah, Ami-chan, it's Yuuta."

"AH NEE-CHAN, THIS IS-"

"**A. Za. Mi**…"

A huff. "Oh, fine… Syuu, this is Ryoma, my twin. Ryoma, my bootiful nee-chan, this is my boyfriend!"

An eyebrow raise.

"Uh, kinda happened AFTER we lost contact."

"Oh…"

"YEAH, oh, nee-chan. Anyways, hitting up on Yuuta, eh? That's cool cause then the Echizen sisters could be dating the Fuji brothers! That'd be fun, huh Syuu?"

"Aa, and it's nice to finally meet you Echizen-san."

"*sigh* If you're already dating my sister, then you might as well just call me Ryoma."

"Ah, duly noted Ryoma-san. Yuuta, we must get going. I'll talk to you later, Ami-chan."

And with a kiss on the cheek plus a wave and orally yelled bye from Yuuta, the two went on their own way.

"Well, did you have fun today Ryoma-nee?"

"…you do realize-"

"YES, yes, yes. I'm already getting ready to spill once we get home.

o.o.o.o

1) Guys, I REALLY like how the Japanese say their name… so yes. EVERYBODY AND THEIR DOG (Well, maybe not their dogs…) will get introduced last name first, then first name. I hope everyone is familiar with this way of being addressed.

2) The "idiots" will be introduced in a later chapter, one OC and the other canon.

3) Oh hellz yeah will K-POP be used in here. IT'S AWESOME. END OF STORY.

4) OC. She's Ryoma's twin sister and her history/past/etc. will ALL BE EXPLAINED IN THIS STORY… so even though I have her in other POT stories I've written/writing/planned/planning, she gets introduced in this one! :)

O.o.o.O

Alrighty y'all, this is the REAL first chapter. I have an idea for this story but it's very important that y'all review and then it'll change. Like, I was GOING to have Ryoma be shy but then I read reviews that said y'all liked Ryoma her kick-butt self. So that idea went buh-bye. Tanks, minna-san! :D

~sasodei-iz-awesome~

P.S. SO, I'm going to take a quick anime/manga break, and then I'm typing up chapter 2…! Still need title help, y'all. PM ME REVIEWS AND IDEAS! :DDD


	2. AN Note

Okies, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about all this but, you MUST CHECK OUT MY PROFILE. It is very important that you do so. It tells about the future of this story.

NO, I am not giving up. I am just outlining my schedule. Please, do NOT review. PM me any personal comments or questions you have.

That is all.

~sasodei~


End file.
